


Kiss and Cry

by Maguzuru



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Celos, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, SI, Smut, asi que, eso podria ser, figure skating, no estoy segura, patinador harry, policia louis, por qué no tengo idea si esto lo estoy haciendo bien o no, que mas podría ser, quiza, solo un poco no mucho, tal vez, y pues ya, ya veremos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/pseuds/Maguzuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles es un famoso patinador  artístico. Él número uno del mundo.  Esto le trae como consecuencia que muchos lo quieran fuera del hielo. Durante el campeonato Europeo  es víctima de un atentado. Nadie  sabe quien es el responsable de tal acto. Son muchos los sospechosos, pocas las pistas. Claro, hasta que detective Louis Tomlinson, miembro destacado de   Scotland Yard se involucre en la investigación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo intentando poner algo de temas policíacos y esas cosas… por lo cual no se como quede, así que una disculpa anticipada por cualquier desvarió que se presente. Ya que mi único conocimiento de este tema viene de las series americanas que me veo.
> 
> Así que están advertidos XD 
> 
> xx
> 
> No se, creo que eso es todo… ya si hay mas, luego edito. 
> 
> Que lo disfruten.

La pista de hielo en Londres rugía con los gritos de emoción que los aficionados al patinaje artístico emanaban. Era el segundo día de competición. La adrenalina se sentía en cada rincón del recinto. Los primeros en salir serian los competidores de la categoría individual masculina, sería un gran espectáculo.

La multitud se encontraba lista, para dar apoyo a sus favoritos. Aunque había alguien que robaba los reflectores este año. Su nombre era Harry Styles, un joven de 21 años, que había sido la gran revelación de la temporada. Todos estaban ansiosos por observar al talentoso jovencito ejecutar la rutina de su programa largo.

— ¡Harry, date prisa, solo falta un minuto para salir al calentamiento! — Gritaba James Corden, entrenador del muchacho, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en los vestuarios

—James, cálmate quieres. Ya estoy listo — respondió el joven de cabello rizado que vestía un traje en color negro, con un llamativo detalle en color rojo sobre el cuello 

—Bien, bien. A la pista entonces — conduciendo al muchacho, hasta la zona donde se encontraban los demás patinadores a la espera de que les dieran la autorización de entrar a la pista.

Todos los años eran lo mismo, se sorteaban los lugares de salida en grupos. Del grupo A al grupo F. Este año a Harry le había tocado estar en el último grupo. Esto le había dado la oportunidad de observar los resultados obtenidos por sus rivales después de la ejecución de sus programas. Harry se posicionaba en el tercer lugar luego del programa corto del día anterior, y si no cometía errores durante la ejecución del programa largo con seguridad se coronaria como campeón Europeo. Los rivales que tenía que vencer, y así quedar dentro del podio eran Iván Tikonov, representante ruso, Albert Duhamel, representante Francés y Tony Rogers el segundo representante del Reino Unido. Harry era el primero, ya que él había ganado meses atrás el campeonato nacional.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban Colocados en tercer, segundo y primer lugar respectivamente. Ahora era el turno de Harry, él estaba tranquilo. Era la tercera vez que ejecutaría la rutina, y las dos veces anteriores que la había ejecutado, el resultado había sido ser campeón del Skate América y del Trofeo Eric Bompart. Pero ahora de ganar el campeonato europeo, su carrera se vería beneficiada como nunca, tendría patrocinadores y contratos millonarios. Si… ese sería el cambio que esperaba

Dos minutos para el siguiente competidor en la pista.

Anuncio la voz en el sonido local

Representando al Reino Unido

Harry Styles…

Al escuchar el nombre los vítores se hicieron escuchar, el ambiente se cargo de adrenalina pura. Era el momento de Harry. Él hizo su presentación, elegante y en tiempo como siempre. Se podía ver la seguridad emanar de su cuerpo. La música empezó a sonar, este año había elegido un tema que había sido modificado para él. Ya que tenia la fuerza, elegancia y poder que se necesitaba para impactar al público y a los jueces. 

La rutina como otras veces empezó con una suave línea de pasos, Harry parecía flotar sobre el hielo, el deslizamiento de sus cuchillas era suave, transportaba a los presentes a un mundo lejos de esa pista.

Se encontraba por realizar su primera secuencia de saltos. La cual marcaría la pauta para el resto del programa, la multitud estaba atenta ya que un desbalance en la rotación y Harry caería al hielo sin remedio.

Él se impulso y elevo, llevaba haciendo dos rotaciones de las cuatro requeridas cuando un estruendo se escucho y como si fuera en cámara lenta Harry cayó al suelo. La multitud se encontraba confundida, no sabían que había pasado y tampoco entendían porque Harry no se levantaba y continuaba con su rutina.

— ¡Harry! — Fue el grito desesperado que emano de James, y que hizo salir a las personas de su estupor. — ¡Algo le paso, que no lo ven! — Gritaba James mientras entraba a la pista. Varios guardias de seguridad se apresuraron a seguirlo. Cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Harry tirado, se dieron cuenta de que el hombre tenía razón y el muchacho estaba herido, un pequeño charco de sangre se encontraba tiñendo de rojo el hielo.

—Hagan algo… él necesita ayuda…

El servicio medico entro a la pista, para revisar el estado en el que se encontraba Harry. James solo miraba como los paramédicos revisaban al muchacho que cada segundo estaba más y más pálido.

—Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, su situación es delicada, esta perdiendo mucha sangre — le informo un paramédico a James, mientras ponían a Harry sobre la camilla.

A todos los presentes, se les pide que mantengan la calma y desalojen la pista. Ha ocurrido una situación de emergencia y la competencia ha tenido que ser suspendida. Gracias por su comprensión.

 

Anuncio el sonido local. No se dijo nada sobre el disparo que Harry había recibido.

El recinto se comenzó a vaciar, entre susurros de preocupación por la salud del patinador.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noticia de lo ocurrido durante el campeonato de patinaje, se había esparcido como pólvora, y no era para menos, ya que no se tenía memoria de algún otro caso parecido en los últimos años. Los canales de noticias deportivas no dejaban de hablar sobre el tema.

Fuera del hospital había una gran cantidad de periodistas a la espera de noticias sobre la salud del patinador. Pero nadie decía nada, todo era manejado con total hermetismo.

—James… dime que Harry esta bien, dime que mi hijo esta bien… por favor — decía muy alterada Anne Cox desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Anne cálmate por favor, lo están operando en este momento y no me han dicho nada…

—James cuídalo, yo estaré ahí en unas horas… yo no sé lo que….

—Él estará bien, aquí te estará esperando.

Le dijo James a la preocupada madre de Harry, ellos se conocían desde el primer día en que Harry entro a la pista, cuando tenía seis años. James había estado al lado del muchacho siempre y esta no sería la excepción.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Louis Tomlinson se encontraba en la oficina central de Scotland Yard terminando el informe de su último caso resuelto. —Un asunto de lavado de dinero — Cuando el sonido del teléfono lo distrajo.

—Si Perrie, dime — Respondió, sin quitar la vista de la computadora.

— Simon quiere verte. Te espera en su oficina — se escucho la voz de su compañera al otro lado de la línea.

—Ahora voy

Louis se puso de pie, tomo su abrigo y se encamino hacia la oficina del Sargento Cowell. Quien seguramente tenía un nuevo caso para él. 

— ¿Me mando a llamar señor? — pregunto Louis, asomándose por la puerta de la oficina de su jefe

—Si Louis, pasa y siéntate — dijo el hombre sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de televisión, en donde se mostraba un espectáculo de hielo o algo así. Eso era extraño

Louis acato la orden y se sentó frente al hombre que seguía mirando el espectáculo con suma atención. Un par de minutos después Simon hablo.

— ¿Ves esto? — señalando la pantalla de televisión.

—Si

—Sabes lo que es

— ¿Algún espectáculo Navideño?

Simon tomo el control remoto del aparato y pauso el vídeo. Antes de hablar.

—Esto mi estimado Louis, no es ningún espectáculo Navideño. Esto es un vídeo del campeonato Europeo de Patinaje Artístico en Hielo. Y también es tu siguiente trabajo

— ¿Qué?

—Como lo escuchas Louis, este será tu siguiente trabajo. Ya que uno de los competidores del torneo sufrió un atentado mientras ejecutaba su rutina. El chico fue enviado al hospital San Thomas así que tendrás que ir allá, para iniciar tus averiguaciones. Suerte.

Explico Simon, mientras le daba a Louis unas carpetas con los datos que habían reunido los guardias de seguridad en la pista.

—Espera Simon, esto no es…

—Nada, nada. Ya te di la orden así que ve y cumple con tu deber. Avísame cuando termines.

Simon concluyo sin darle opción de replica a Louis. Él solo asintió, para después levantarse y salir de la oficina. Louis no tenía alternativa, tendría que ir a la pista e intentar interrogar testigos. Esto iba a ser dificil, ya que él no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo acercarse a las personas que rodean este deporte. Si es que se le podía llamar así, por que en opinión de Louis deporte era el que hacia sudar y esforzarse. No deslizarse y dar giros sobre el hielo con trajes brillantes.

—Ya te vas

Dijo una voz justo al lado de Louis. Él levanto la mirada y se encontró con un hombre alto de hombros anchos y mirada amigable. Que le sonreía

—Hola Liam, y si ya me voy… tengo un caso nuevo.

—Es sobre el patinador herido ¿no? — dijo Liam cuando él y Louis se encontraban frente al elevador.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Esta en las noticias. Y es algo raro si tomamos en cuenta que no fue en un deporte muy popular, por así decirlo… pero también supongo que tuvo que ver que fue durante el campeonato Europeo. Eso es algo grande y que puso entre dicho la preparación de la policía londinense.

—Bueno, en ese caso tendré que ir y re vindicar el nombre de la seguridad Británica.

Declaro Louis, soltando un suspiro y dirigiéndose a la salida del edifico. Liam le deseo suerte y entro a una de las oficinas que había en la planta baja.

Louis salió a la calle rumbo al hospital San Thomas, pues tenía preguntas que hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> No se cuando actualice, pero espero me tengan paciencia.  
> Cuídense ok  
> xx
> 
> Cualquier error que encuentren y quieran decírmelo, así como critica o comentario es bien recibido. Siempre y cuando no sean groseros conmigo, yo no seré grosera con ustedes :)


End file.
